


Dark Side | 暗黒面 | Oikawa Tōru

by Vxporwaves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Love Triangles, Masochist, Mild S&M, Slow Romance, Unrequited Love, sadist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vxporwaves/pseuds/Vxporwaves
Summary: "Flaws make people perfect, but also they’re fucking flaws—and some flaws are more destructive than others."-  Phoebe Ryan





	1. | one |

Oikawa-senpai was here again; it was no surprise as it was the volleyball gym at Aoba Johsai, but you were still in awe. He smiled so kindly and tilted his head so cutely it almost made you feel as if you were floating. The way his eyes closed sweetly as he smiled towards his fans at school, he was an absolute angel. 

Oikawa Tōru walked past, he was wearing his school sports uniform with a water bottle in hand. Beside him was his best friend and spiker in the volleyball team; Iwaizumi Hajime. You couldn't deny that Iwaizumi-senpai was attractive but Oikawa-senpai was on a whole other level- to you anyway. The both of them made you really nervous, they; Iwaizumi-senpai, looked really intimidating and wise but you had caught him hitting Oikawa- senpai many, many times. Their friendship was really unique and you could tell they had been there for each other for a long while. It made you really jealous.

Jealousy was an emotion you had become accustomed to quite quickly. It was always swirling in the pit of your stomach causing your mind to become a mushy mess. It was all Oikawa-senpai's fault. The people he spoke to, the people he looked at and who he hung out with- they made you upset. It made the gross, green bug almost never go away.

He walked through the double doors to the gym and grinned at the sounds of girls calling out to him on the second floor of the gym. Players part of the volleyball team didn't even bother looking their way when they knew that the girls were only there for one person- just like you. Only you didn't want to be part of the group of girls in the stands all talking about how Oikawa-senpai was everyones. You didn't want him to be everyones- a group of people can't just own another person. Only you wanted to own him; you wanted him to be yours just as you were his. 

He had waved at the girls when you were watching from the window next to the door, making sure no one spotted you. The paranoia was exciting, feeling like you would get caught but you didn't- or you at least hoped you wouldn't. People in your class never really associated with you and you them. Nothing really interested you apart from Aoba Johsai's setter. He was so dazzling and magnetic. No matter wherever you went, he was there- perhaps it was on purpose or coincidental but that didn't matter. You were convinced that the two of you were soulmates, destined lovers. Only time would tell.

The shrill yells continued but practice would still continue. There wasn't as many girls as there usually was as most people were in their clubs and classes. Clubless and having done all your work in class, you had no homework and plenty of free time to kill- this was always the ideal way to spend your time, "Iwa-chan!"

His voice was chilling, it was a sound you'd listen to on repeat forever. The ball went up, your eyes leaving Oikawa-senpai's form just to see Iwaizumi-senpai spike the ball before you were watching him again. 

Two deep brown eyes found yours and time stopped, your breathing ceased and without thinking, you had fallen back and shuffled to the side of the window. Hiding behind the wall, huffing heavily, you couldn't believe that Oikawa-senpai had seen you. His brown eyes were narrowed on you with a small smirk on his face, his hand resting on his hips and the only thing you could register was to hide.

You could feel your heart hammering against your rib-cage and there were footsteps coming nearer, girls were calling for your senpai and you caught sight of a pair of feet walking towards the exit of the gym- the exit you were situated at after watching Oikawa-senpai play so perfectly. He was such an amazing player.

The net on the exit was moved and your breathing stopped. A small part of someone's hair poked out of the door and your eyes were almost falling from their sockets when you already knew whose hair it was. Next, there was a knee pad; a white one, already being able to confirm it was Oikawa-senpai just by looking at his calves, there was dust falling around you. Your hands were scraping on the floor to lift yourself, you legs already moving on their own so you wouldn't get caught, "Hello~ You can co- ah.."

He saw the floor before him, the sand having been moved roughly with indents from feet and nail marks from two hands- two small hands. Oikawa tilted his head, his lips grim and felt oddly dissatisfied when a girl ignored him- or avoided him when all the others ran to him when he didn't even have to speak.

He recalled the look in your eyes after having caught you watching him and thought about the girl he had seen three days ago between two school buildings when he was on his way to practice. The girl that was holding herself protectively on the ground with that bratty boy standing before her, laughing with a red palm. The way her eyes almost sparkled with tears gathering within them. It intrigued Oikawa.


	2. | two |

Timidly walking to the volleyball gym at school, shoe squeaks and yelling were a clear indication that you were too late to see Oikawa-senpai walking in. You wouldn't dare step inside nor make your presence known to the team because there was absolutely no doubt that you'd embarrass yourself; none, zero and zilch. Just standing in one spot within a ten meters radius of him would surely cut off any thoughts from your mind to your limbs. You could totally imagine it, the humiliating form of a second year high schooler emitting smoke from the top of her head because of her beloved senpai. Life was cruel.

One door of the gym was open with a net to make sure no balls were rebounded out of the gym as the other door was closed in place. Restless, you were walking in a circle behind the closed door, careful to make sure you weren't seen from the lower window by the players. Your palms were sweating and you had no idea what you were doing there, you had no motives nor any reason to be there- apart from the obvious which was Oikawa-senpai. 

Your long hair was flowing down your spine and the small stair leading up the gym were dusty from the players shoes. It wasn't ideal but a pretty decent place to sit, if only the sun's shade hadn't distorted your perception of how far the step actually was from your foot. Only your toes managed to land on the step and you had fallen forward, completely unaware that a yelp left your mouth, loud. 

An arm grasped your own and you could've fainted from the heat rising to your face. It was overwhelming and the arm wasn't noticeable after finding your footing and getting your balance again, "Eh-hum, are you alright?"

Your wide eyes found the person who prevented your split skull and he stared right into your eyes, his hand scratching the back of his neck as he still held your arm with his opposite. Your heart was thumping and your breath definitely wasn't right, it was too fast. Your eyes scanned his spiky hair and his sharp eyes that seemed wider with an innocence that appealed to your heart rate. He looked down when you eyes had and almost flinched, taking his arm from yours- it made your breath a little more regulated. 

"I-I-I'm fine Iwaizumi-senpai!"

He jumped, looking a little shocked from either the bow, the unnecessary honorific or both. He took a slight step back and let out a little cough, clearing his throat, "Uh- just Iwaizumi is fine," His cheeks dusted with a rosy colour, "Or Hajime."

"Iwa-chan~! You're never late to practice! Where we-oh hello~"

Slowly straightening up, your head turned slowly and Oikawa-senpai stood at the net, he appeared out of nowhere. His hands were hanging onto the net and he pulled it against himself, smiling childishly till his eyes found yours. His lips moved and your muscles stopped. Iwaizumi looked at you and then to his best friend, he probably furrowed his brows but you weren't sure when you could only see Oikawa-senpai approximately four feet away from you. 

"You're the little girl who was watching me from here before, right?"

His lips curled up and your insides screamed for you to run, once again, your breathing was faster but your feet were impaled to the ground- it was pathetic, so utterly humiliating but the stare delivered by Oikawa-senpai didn't make you want to run, it made you want Iwaizumi-senpai to make his exit so you could stare at your desired senpai more, freely and with a different/less innocent unspoken message within your gaze. 

"Don't be rude Trashykawa, get back in there!"

He pouted and Iwaizumi opened the net harshly after trudging up the stairs, he flung the connected strings open and shoved Oikawa-senpai away from the exit but the setter seemed to stay put, leaving his eyes to continue connecting with yours; it was draining your life span and it felt so unhealthy, so avoidable and unneeded because there were so many other prettier girls waiting for him in a line but he stayed there, "You want to watch me play~?"

His voice got dark, low and it was dangerously tingly in your muscles, your lower body betrayed your mind and begged for more. His smile wasn't a smile, no it was a smirk but others would conclude it to be a smile, cute and so 'Oikawa'-like but your eyes saw another thing. It was very likely that you were imagining it- hell, he could be speaking to you completely normal but your mind and heart would take it a different way wholeheartedly. You would imagine cute experiences with the third year and daydream innocent little fantasies but your mind would always turn so bad so quick.

Oikawa-senpai made you so bad so quick.

"(Y/N)-chan~! Where did you go?!"

A boy called out to you, his voice high and playful but also devious and he caused Oikawa-senpai's eyes to separated from yours. You could finally breath but the jaw line on Oikawa-senpai made your breath hitch again. His eyes were narrowed or maybe he was glaring and the boy behind got closer, he laughed- it was loud and obnoxious making you gasp when Oikawa-senpai's face was suddenly void of emotion; no seductive-looking smirk to you (it had to be your imagination) and no anger-looking pout towards the boy. That bastard boy sauntered closer, ogling at you from behind and Oikawa-senpai huffed, turning around to leave you alone, "S-Se-Senpai!"

He stopped and gave you a side glance just before reaching the court, there was nothing on his face but his eyes were hiding something, it was a little odd- slightly concerning but you couldn't say anything before being shoved and tugged away harshly by your collar, a yelp that wasn't fearful being elicited from your petite and deferential lips.

**Author's Note:**

> **Based on; Dark Side (NOTD Remix) - Phoebe Ryan**


End file.
